holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosemary Carpenter
Rosemary McAlddon (nee Williams, previously Carpenter) is the mother of Alice Carpenter & the grandmother of Jamie Williams, the original lead character. She first appeared in May 2009, and remained until August 2014, when the character departed. She returned for guest appearances between December 2015 & November 2017, and returned full time in February 2018. She departed in July 2019, and passed away offscreen in September 2019. She was played by Rosemary Carpenter between May 2009 & August 2011, Gwen Taylor between October 2011 & February 2013, Annette Badland between May 2013 & December 2015, & Julia McKenzie between November 2016 & July 2019. Storylines 2009-14 Rosemary first appears in May 2009, when she turns up at The Corner Shop, and mistakes Nick for her grandson Jamie. Nick pretends to be Jamie, but then tells her that they aren't. Rosemary is upset and leaves, however moves back a month later, and makes good friends with Nick. In August 2009, Rosemary moves into 5 Poshnob Place with Mrs Celery, where Nick is now living. In January 2010, Rosemary meets her old friend Fisil Humfoph, who has moved in three doors down at 8 Poshnob Place. Rosemary is pleased to see him, but is shocked at the way he treats his servant, Kerry. In May 2010, Rosemary tells Nick & Nita about Fisil & Kerry, and the three make a plan: Rosemary talks to Fisil, whilst Nick & Nita sneak Kerry out the back, which is successful. In August 2010, after the bus crash, Ilfracwm Squinteye, who lives at No.5 and is friends with Rosemary, is In shock, as she was involved in it, and Rosemary encourages her to speak. Ilfracwm is irritated back to life, and tells Rosemary to shut up. In June 2011, Rosemary gets a job at The Tumpetty, along with her nieces, Rose & Rebecca. In March 2012, Rosemary is shocked when her sister June turns up, when she believed her to be dead. In May 2012, Rosemary is offended when Liz Dart sacks her from the Tumpetty, due to cutting down staff. In June 2012, Ginny slaps June In temper, and Rosemary confronts her, but she forgives her. In September 2012, Rosemary's old friend Sweetie James arrives. In February 2013, Rosemary goes on holiday, and returns in May with Richard McAlddon. Not long after, Rosemary's relation Avril arrives, wanting revenge. She pretends that she was also married to Richard, and Rosemary tells Richard to leave. A few months later, Richard returns, and tells Rosemary the truth. Rosemary & June chase Avril away in January 2014. Rosemary and Richard marry in July 2014. Rosemary's cousin Rita comes down to see her shortly after, and Rosemary says she wants to get away, so Rita offers that she goes to live with her. Rosemary, Richard & June & Rita leave in August 2014. 2015-19 Rosemary returns on Christmas Day 2015 to see Nick. She is upset to hear that Nita died, and tells Nick to be strong. Rosemary comes on a visit in November 2016, and tells Kayleigh & Jodie Slater about a place they could live near her. Rosemary also visits in July 2017, along with Rose. She also returns in November 2017 for Ginny & Tom's wedding. Rosemary moves back to Poshnob Place in February 2018, along with Richard. She announces that Rita has died a few months previously, and June was trying to sort out the houses. June returns a few months later. In May 2018, Rosemary organises a get together, with Rosemary, June, Richard, Valerie, Katie, Rebecca, Rose & Avril (who she has now forgiven). In May 2019, Rosemary is surprised when her daughter Alice arrives to see her. In July 2019, Rosemary goes to stay with Valerie & her family for the summer. In September 2019, June, Richard, & Alice organize a welcome home party for Rosemary, despite realizing she didn't want a big fuss made. They are surprised when Valerie & Rose turn up at the door, and tell the guests (Ilfracwm, Robert, Julie, Nick, & Mrs Celery that Rosemary had passed away that afternoon. Rosemary's funeral was held 9 days later. Background Info Rosemary Carpenter was based on NJE's offscreen grandmother, Rosemary Carpenter. In May 2009, it was announced that Rosemary Carpenter was joining N&F. She returned later that month. She was the first character to mistake Nick for Jamie Williams, a recurring scenario for several years to come. Rosemary had previously appeared on a recurring basis in J&C from 2002-04. The scene where Rosemary was trying to get Ilfracwm Squinteye (Sue Nicholls) to talk, ending with her snapping "Shut up, Rosemary!" broadcast in August 2010, is one of the most viewed N&F scenes online ever. In August 2011, Rosemary temporarily left due to memory problems & tiredness, so the role was recast to Heartbeat & Coronation Street actress Gwen Taylor, who debuted as Rosemary in October 2011. Her portrayal of Taylor was taken negatively by viewers, who said she was "nothing like Rosemary". NJE revealed that Taylor was only temporarily taking over the role, due to Rosemary's off screen health, and that when Rosemary was feeling better would return. However in April 2012, Rosemary Carpenter was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, ruling out a return for Rosemary. In February 2013, Taylor quit, and departed temporarily. She returned In May 2013, now played by Annette Badland. Personality wise, Badland portrayed her more like Rosemary, but Badland was 20 years younger than Carpenter, so this gained her a negative reception also. In May 2014, it was announced that Rosemary would be leaving N&F after 5 years. She departed in August 2014, along with June (Polly Perkins) & Richard (William Roache). Coincidentally the character left the same month as Rosemary Carpenter was put into a care home offscreen. Rosemary made an unannounced return in December 2015, when she visited Nick. Not long after, Badland was sacked due to behaviour in EastEnders as Aunt Babe Smith. Her replacement was Miss Marple actress Julia McKenzie, who had the best reception of all the replacement Rosemary actresses. She also continued making guest returns throughout 2016 & 2017, played by McKenzie. In January 2018, it was announced that Rosemary & Richard would be returning full time. They returned in February 2018. In March 2019, it was announced that Rosemary's daughter Alice would be arriving, played by Gillian Wright. Alice arrived in June 2019. The original plan was to have Rosemary & Alice on-screen together, as Alice was based on NJE's mother, Alison. However, just two weeks after Alice's debut, Rosemary Carpenter sadly passed away on the 19th June. NJE announced the news online, just two hours later, and tributes poured in from several N&F actors, most notably Barbara Windsor, who played Ginny Golding, who had left the previous year due to being diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease herself. Out of respect, it was decided that the character should go the same way, only offscreen. Rosemary departed in July 2019. Her cousin, Valerie (Anne Reid) was brought in for the storyline, and the character passed away in September 2019. The episode where Valerie announced that Rosemary had died, and the funeral episode broadcast 9 days later, are among the most viewed N&F episodes ever, and both gained extreme praise for NJE & N&F. Category:1932 Births Category:2009 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Carpenter Family Category:Recast characters Category:McAlddon Family Category:J&C Characters Category:2019 Deaths